


Just Getting Started

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, there's a puppy involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets a surprise visit from her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote on Michael Fassbender.  
> I feel like I need more fluff Michael Fassbender in my life.

Almost an hour had passed since you arrived at work and the stack of papers you had to go through was still infinite. It was somewhat stressing to you but you didn’t let that stress take over, it would only make things worse. 

You decided to take a small break from work and get yourself a dose of caffeine, so now you were on your way to the employees’ room where a coffee pot was waiting for you. You filled your mug almost to the top and took a couple of sips before returning to your work with your coffee mug in hand. You took your seat and placed your mug next to you, being careful to not spill the hot liquid over anything important. 

You were checking schedules for the upcoming production of a film, when your boss; Mr. Miller, knocked on your door. 

"Hello, sir." You said looking up from your papers. 

"Hello, (y/n). How's work going?" Mr. Miller asked. 

"I'm making my way through it." You smiled. 

"Tell you what. Take the day off." He said. 

"The... day off? But I've just arrived like an hour ago." You said. 

"Yes, I know but... you've worked really hard lately, you deserve another day off apart from your other day off of each week." He explained and you thought about it for a few seconds. 

"Are you sure?" You asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll tell Andrew to take some of your work." He said. 

"Hmm... okay..." You said and took your coffee mug and your purse. Mr. Miller left your office and went back to his. 

You walked out of your office and left it unlocked in case anyone needed your papers and for Andrew to get them, as well. 

You left the building and went home. It was still really early, around 1:15 in the afternoon; your shift had started at 12:00. You weren't sure what you were going to do for the rest of the day, maybe you could skype call Michael earlier and talk more than usual, since he was press touring in New York. 

"Theodore gave me the day off, maybe we can skype call earlier?" You texted him. A few minutes passed and you got a reply. 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart, I won't be able to skype call you tonight. I'm doing some interviews for Slow West and then I’ll be taking a flight to Canada for the next X-Men." Michael texted back. You pouted at the response. 

"It's okay, Michael. Say hi to James and the rest of the crew from me and have fun." You texted and received a "Will do." back. You knew that Michael was going to be busy for the next couple of months. 

You slid your phone back into your purse and left the building. Surprisingly, it wasn't raining but you had brought your car, it wasn't like you were going to leave your car in the parking lot and go home by foot, even when it sounded promising. 

You arrived to your shared-flat with Michael and placing your purse over the couch you looked around and sighed; wondering what could you do for the rest of the day. 

"What should I do...” You questioned yourself. "Ha! Netflix... Netflix is always the answer." With that, you made your way to your bedroom, turned your TV on and connected to Netflix. You selected one of the shows that was on your list that needed to be caught up on.

You went to your bathroom and changed into much more comfortable clothes; a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

You went to the kitchen and took out a bowl with some crisps and other snacks, along with a drink. You were sure you wouldn't eat them all but just in case; might as well be prepared.

Back in your bedroom you went into the covers and with the remote in hand you pressed play and started your Netflix marathon. You finished catching up on a show and it was 7 pm. You checked your phone and had a couple of messages form Michael in which he informed you that he had arrived safe in Canada. You texted him back a smiley emoji and a few others words wishing him luck. 

Then, you decided to watch a movie but you weren’t sure which one, so you picked one of the recommended bunch that seemed entertaining but you couldn’t have been more wrong. Half an hour into the movie and you were deeply asleep. 

You woke up after feeling some ticklish kisses over your nose and cheeks. Opening your eyes you found a small golden retriever puppy over your bed leaving kisses all over your face. You sat up in your bed and took the puppy into your arms. 

“And who might you be, little one?” You giggled at the excited licks the golden dog was giving you. 

“—The first member of our family.” You heard a voice say and when you looked up, you saw Michael by the doorframe. 

“Michael? What are you—“ You started asking as Michael walked forward and went on one knee. “Oh my god, what are you doing?” 

“Something I should’ve done a few months back.” Michael said and after you placed the puppy next to you, Michael took your hands in his. “(Y/N); I’m truly, ridiculously, deeply in love with you. Ever since I saw you, I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and I want that little, fluffy goofball over there to be the first official member of our family.” Michael took out a small red box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. “(Y/N), will you marry me?” 

“Yes, yes, I will marry you Michael Fassbender.” You replied with tears in your eyes but a big smile on your face. Michael slid the ring on your finger and kissed your lips for a moment before the ball of fluff came between the two of you. 

Michael and you stayed in bed for a while, just looking at the TV that was actually just a black screen by now and laughing at the new member of your small family. 

“Darling, it’s not that I don’t enjoy being with you in bed just looking at our dog because honestly, I’m having a great time but I actually got some food in the kitchen that needs to be eaten.” Michael said while playing with your hands. 

“Food? Why didn’t you say that before?” You asked and jumped out of the bed, pulling Michael with you and he quickly took the pup into his arms.  
Michael placed the puppy on the floor and it immediately went after you down the hall to the kitchen. 

“I think he has already picked a favorite.” Michael chuckled as he looked at the golden retriever following you around the flat. You just laughed. 

Once in the kitchen, you looked at everything Michael had brought. There was pasta, pizza and a bouquet of red roses was in the middle of the table. 

“When did you have time to prepare all this?” You asked. He slowly walked up to you and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind you. 

“I… had a bit of help.” Michael said and kissed your neck. “Do you like it?” 

“It’s simple but I love it.” You turned in his arms to face him and kissed his lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you more, sweetheart.” He smiled and kissed the tip of your nose. 

Once you finished your dinner, you took the dirty plates to the sink and from the doorframe of the kitchen, you looked at Michael; who was in the living room playing with the puppy. You couldn’t help but smile at the scene.

Ever since you started dating Michael, your life had been a hell of a ride but now it seemed like the best part was just about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and I always appreciate feedback if you've got any!  
> Hope you're having a great weekend, as well.


End file.
